


Yours.

by beebuzz



Series: Whose are you? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebuzz/pseuds/beebuzz
Summary: Unconvinced, Hinata tilted his head and let his eyes fall into slits. “Do you ever get tired of spewing this much bullshit?”In lieu of a response, Atsumu bolted into the kitchen.“Hey-!” Hinata was following after him quickly. He held the doorframe and stared hard while Atsumu filled and gulped down the water so fast he had to puff a breath back into the glass between each swallow. “Are you seriously worried about him?”Atsumu grunted as he placed the empty glass in the sink. “No, Shou-kun. I’m not worryin’ about anything.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Whose are you? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900099
Comments: 18
Kudos: 457





	Yours.

Maybe it wasn’t on purpose. 

No, it _definitely_ wasn’t on purpose. 

But even though Atsumu knew it wasn’t, it felt like a game. 

A game that was all in his head. 

He _knew_ that. But it didn’t stop him from seething in his seat across the bar. 

Anger. 

Blind, prickling anger. 

Heat that curled up his arms, wrapped sharp nails around his throat and leaked into his ears to swarm his brain with haze. 

A dozen emotions buzzed through him at the sight of Hinata staring all starry-eyed up at his friend- _they're friends_ \- that echoed over and over in his head. But there was a familiarity with which he beamed at Kageyama. The way that he lit up seemed entirely different from what Atsumu got even when they were alone. 

_Ugh._

It probably wasn’t any different at all. 

In fact, it probably wasn’t anywhere near as beautiful as the looks he got. 

It was all in his head. 

And even if he could acknowledge that- even if there were plenty of feelings to choose from; the loudest one, the one Atsumu wanted to cling to in that moment was crippling, jealous, blood-boiling, _enmity._

To his right, Bokuto said something, muffled and unintelligible past the roar between Atsumu’s ears. 

“ _Miya-a_ ” That loud coo made it through, as did the hand waving in front of his face. 

Jerking his head away from the scene, Atsumu let his glare fall on the other as he barked across the small table. _“What?”_ It was an unnecessarily gruff snap; one that had Bokuto slinking back into his chair and pursing his lips. 

“I was just asking if your stomach hurts.” 

“What?” Calmer this time, Bokuto instantly perked up. 

“Your face,” He lifted a finger, pointing cautiously before it fell back to his lap. “Sometimes after a big game all my nerves go to my gut. Are you- you know-” He leaned forward then, cupping his mouth and whispering, _“Constipated?”_

Another swig from the bottle and Atsumu turned his head just in time to catch sight of Hinata’s grin, bright and blinding as ever. 

Atsumu’s fingers squeaked against the bottle. “My bowels are jus’ fine.” 

“What’s got you all huffy then?” 

“Nothin’.” 

“Nothin’? Well I don’t know if I really-” Bokuto let out a low hum until Atsumu cut his eyes over to see they were both staring across the bar. “I see.” He said it so simply. Nodding like he was a moment away from unveiling some great wisdom. 

With a quick _tch_ and a shake of his head, Atsumu continued his visual assault on the sole focus of his boyfriend’s attention. “You don’t see anything.” 

“I see _something.”_ Bokuto leaned in, so much so that he could press their shoulders together. “Something being Hinata having a good time catching up with a friend. A friend that-” 

“I don’t need the play-by-play of your thoughts.” 

“Listen, I getcha. It's prolly not easy seeing them together, but it’s not like he’d ever-” 

Atsumu’s legs moved faster than his thoughts. He was bolting upright, chair clattering back as he sucked in a breath. “You’re right.” Throwing on a smile, he loomed over his unconvinced teammate and tried to level his voice into something collected. “I am constipated- how'd you know? Must’ve been my nerves.” Without sparing Bokuto another second to continue where he had been so abruptly cut off, Atsumu downed the rest of his beer and rounded the table. “I’m going to the bathroom.” 

Lucky for him, it seemed Hinata had the same thought and Atsumu managed to stalk after him down the hall. With the door clicking locked, Atsumu leaned against the wall just outside and waited. It wasn’t quite long enough for the buzz of his irritation to calm completely, but he gained back some of his sense. By the time the door creaked open again, he could manage a smile instead of a scowl and was probably as close to convincingly pleased as he was going to be. 

Hinata startled as he turned out the door. His shoulders jumped, arms going up instinctively and eyes blowing wide. 

“Oh-” The surprise was ushered out in order for a warm smile and a laugh to take its place. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“Can we go, Shou-kun?” Although he had the time necessary to quell his expression, his tone was still tight. Clipped off. Strained with a desperate desire for control. 

“Wah?” Arms lowering, that smile fell with them. “Where?” 

“Home.” 

"I thought you liked coming here after we win-” 

“Mhm. And now I’d like to go home.” 

“But we haven’t even been here that long and I just found-” 

Maybe that sentence wasn’t going to end how he assumed it would. But Atsumu couldn’t bear to hear it if it was so he hurried to consume the little space between them and used a kiss to stop him entirely. 

It was too hard. Too sloppy. An uncoordinated mash of mouths and a tongue aggressively making itself known along Hinata’s teeth. But it’s what they liked. It’s what he _knew_ Hinata liked- so he pushed harder. Actually pushed until they were against the peeling wood wall of the dingy hallway with Hinata’s hands fisting his shirt and Atsumu’s own pressing into the slight dip of a waist. Pushing until he could feel warmth though Hinata’s clothes and every little change of his breathing against his own lips. 

Pride flared up hot in his chest when he pulled back and Hinata tried to follow. That hazy stare cutting up once umber lashes flicked open let him knew he’d won. 

“Home?” Hinata breathed out like a wonder. 

“Yeah.” 

The way Atsumu grabbed his wrist and pulled must have snapped Hinata out of it because as soon as they passed back into the light of the bar, he was tugging at the grip and piping up. 

“Hold on, lemme say goodbye Bokuto-san-” 

The chance of escape wasn’t worth the risk. Atsumu sped his steps and shook his head. “He’ll figure it out.” 

“And Tobio- I didn’t get a chance to tell him that-” 

“He’s a big boy.” Forcing a loud laugh, Atsumu’s grasp tightened as he led them faster toward the door. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“I still don’t know what the rush was.” Hinata griped as they broke through their front door. 

“I’m tired.” Atsumu offered offhandedly as he straightened the shoes Hinata just kicked off. 

_“Mm,_ not buying it.” 

“Eager then.” He stood, shrugging off his jacket and walking into the apartment to drape it over the back of a chair. 

“Our apartment would’ve still been here even if we had said goodbye to everyone.” 

“I had a headache.” 

“And now?” 

“Much better, thanks for yer concern.” He stepped briskly toward the kitchen, running his mouth over his shoulder. “Maybe I should drink some water jus’ in case it comes back. Would you like some? You had quite a bit to drink, I think some water would-” 

_“Miya.”_

Atsumu turned quickly. Between pursed lips and a raised brow, it was evident that Hinata wasn’t believing a single bit of what he was saying. But chiding- assumptive- _unfamiliar-_ that name grated against his nerves and made him snap before he could think better of it. 

“Ah, so he gets to be Tobio, but I hafta to be Miya?” 

A split second of confusion was splattered across Hinata’s face before his shoulders sagged and a sigh flowed out his nose. “That’s what this is about?” He rubbed at his face before the hand went to his hair and ruffled it. “You’re mad because I talked to Kageyama?” 

“Don’t go callin’ him that now jus’ ‘cause I said something.” Chin up, he shrugged. “And m’not mad. I couldn’t care less about what you call him or who you talk to.” 

Unconvinced, Hinata tilted his head and let his eyes fall into slits. “Do you ever get tired of spewing this much bullshit?” 

In lieu of a response, Atsumu bolted into the kitchen. 

“Hey-!” Hinata was following after him quickly. He held the doorframe and stared hard while Atsumu filled and gulped down the water so fast he had to puff a breath back into the glass between each swallow. “Are you seriously worried about him?” 

Atsumu grunted as he placed the empty glass in the sink. “No, Shou-kun. I’m not worryin’ about anything.” The bump of their shoulders as he passed back out of the kitchen was unnecessary and petty, be couldn’t stand the disappointed, sour look tracking his every movement. 

Hinata came along, right on his heels. Down the hall, into the bedroom, Atsumu only had the chance to shuck his jeans to the floor before Hinata was barking at him. 

“Atsumu, look at me.” With an exaggerated huff, a pantsless Atsumu turned, hands on his hips, and stared down the loaded barrel of Hinata’s grit. “Who am I dating?” 

That was enough to have Atusmu tossing his head to the side and sending his eyes in a harsh roll. “Don’t patronize me.” 

Darting to the side, Hinata came in close to meet his eyes again. “Then don’t be so childish.” 

“Oh, so now I’m a child?” 

“Getting upset because I spoke to someone who I happen to have dated once-” 

“Not mad. Not upset. It’s great that you’re catching up with him. He looked _thrilled_ to see you too. You know, did you ever consider it’s just because I don’t like the guy not because you dated him?” 

“Yeah, I would’ve considered that. If I didn’t know you. And if I couldn’t tell when you’re being possessive-” 

_“Possessive?”_ High-pitched, feigning offense, Atsumu took a step back only for his legs to meet the bedframe. “You sure are throwing around a lot of words tonight. Who knew yer vocabulary grows so much with a coupla drinks.” 

“I’m not stupid.” 

“Did I say that?” 

“You’re not saying anything. At least, nothing honest.” Hinata stepped closer causing Atsumu to _straighten_ up, try to get as far away as possible despite being trapped between a brewing storm and the edge of the bed. “Never do when you’re worked up.” Hand lifted up slow, Hinata poked softly at his chest. “Lay down.” 

There wasn’t much use in fighting Hinata when he got that determined wrinkle in his brow; so Atsumu heaved a breath before crumpling down onto the bed. He stuffed a few pillows against his back him to prop himself up and give his arms something to rest on after he brought them up behind his head. Once comfortable, the clink of a buckle made him turn to watch a belt slide free before Hinata’s pants joined his in the corner of their bedroom. 

“Sometimes, I still don’t get you.” 

It was probably something Hinata said more for himself, but it still made Atsumu want to simultaneously hiss an insult at him and curl up into a tiny, withered ball. But neither seemed feasible once Hinata was climbing up on to the bed and swinging a leg over him. He settled himself on Atsumu’s thighs and took to rubbing lines up his chest, over his shoulders, down his arms. His face was contemplative, verging on a frustrated pout, his eyes following his hands. 

“Why do you still let this get to you?” With the quick breath in below him, Hinata’s hands froze and his face shot up. Locking onto his eyes, Hinata held him captive beneath a blazing stare. “And don’t say something unless you really mean it.” 

There was enough of a pause for Atsumu to take the time to listen and comply- but his tongue never did cooperate. It was in charge of his vindictive side. It wove compelling arguments. It was quicker than the rest of him. 

“It’s ‘cause he’s taller than me, isn’t it?” 

“What did I just-” Hinata’s head fell with a sigh. His soft rubs turned to fists, lightly thumping into Atsumu’s collar. “He’s like, a _centimeter_ taller-” 

“And it really means that much to you?” 

“You’re dumb.” Turning his face up, there wasn’t any glimmer to his stare. A blank expression meant seriousness. Not the intimidating kind that came with his manic grins, but a quiet, stifling focus that would make the largest man feel like an ant. “Atsumu,” Not his name, but a command. A warning. “Tell me why it bothers you so much.” 

Atsumu couldn’t stand to look back at him any longer. Instead, his eyes trailed to the side. They found a shadow from the window playing across the ceiling and watched it dance as he breathed. Out once, in twice, air swarmed his lungs to snuff out any embers of a bluff possibly readying to slip out. 

“Shou,” He wouldn’t look, but he knew Hinata was still watching him intently. The weight of his attention could always be felt even if your back was to him. It never made anything easier. “Who was yer first love?” Silence and stillness followed. Atsumu let it hang for a moment before pulling a slow inhale. “Do y’know who mine was?” They hadn’t really discussed the inexistence of his dating history, but he never needed to say much. The way Hinata tensed above him was clear enough that he understood. Boring holes in that shadow on the ceiling, Atsumu tried to stop his lips from curling. “I don’t like that he got that. He gets _everything.”_

“I-” Hinata started too softly. It was almost inaudible, so he stopped. Stopped, took another handful of seconds to respire and think and contemplate how to keep Atsumu from slipping further into his own venomous affectation. 

“I can’t help that I met him first.” But as always, with every word, his boldness returned. “Clearly it didn’t work out. It was a mutual end, and you know it’s been over for years. We’re friends.” He felt Hinata lean forward, voice coming close enough to vibrate off his skin. “I won’t lie and say there’s not something between us that’s maybe always gonna be a little _more-_ I can’t wipe a big chunk of memories and feelings from my mind just because I’m with someone else- but the relationship? It’s over and done with. I’m happy now. And if you need for me to tell you it’s over every day, I will.” 

_“No.”_ Quick and forward, Atsumu flung the word out like a slap. “Makes me sound like I don’t trust you. I know it’s over. I just-” 

“I’m here.” Hinata took him by the cheeks and tried to turn his head. But still, Atsumu fought him. He pushed back against the palm and kept his eyes on the darkness. 

“I know.” 

“Do you?” 

“Fuckin’ obviously. You live with me. I’ve won.” 

“Then look at me and see that I’m here. For you.” This time when he pulled, Atsumu let him draw his face over. Hinata was even closer now, nearly brushing noses. His eyes were wide but blurry, somehow glowing in the dim room. “Only you.” 

Rushing through the small distance between, it really only took the lifting of his chin for Atsumu to bring their mouths together. Hinata breathed in fast through his nose but pulled at Atsumu’s face near instantly to keep either of them from breaking away. 

Even after nearly two years of it, the eager jump and subsequent swoop of Atusmu’s stomach never seemed to cease when kissing him. 

No matter how swiftly the need for sleep was creeping in, Hinata moved as fast as always. Mouthing around gasps, tongue to lips, hands searing lines beneath Atsumu’s shirt, over his stomach, up his chest before wrapping around to his back and keeping them tangled together. It wasn’t impatience or nerves, just pure eagerness that outlined every thought and action. Slow had never been a way to describe him. Contemplation, empathy, perception- be capable of it all while whirring around, nearly vibrating in place- it was something Atsumu couldn’t begin to figure out. He needed silence, stillness, bated breath and full attention. It kept him at a surprisingly pleasant disadvantage- and while in any other situation that would lead to an absolutely furious need for control- Hinata was quite possibly the _only_ thing that could force him into place. 

At least, just for a moment. 

But Atsumu caught up. Every time, he fought just as hard to force their kisses into a demanding, urgent mess as if the world were ending. Erratic and frenzied, but assertive and predictable- together they were controlled chaos. A beautiful sight for no one to see. 

But then Hinata was drifting away from him, escaping between his fingers and slipping to the floor without a passing glance. As soon as his feet smacked the hardwood, so did his briefs. His shirt went next, wrenched up and over his head by the uncoordinated jerk and fling of his arms. When his mind was set on something, Hinata moved hastily. There wasn’t any time for questions or discussion, he acted and left everyone to either stand behind or run after him. 

Atsumu always did like a chase; but before he even had a moment to look at him, there were insistent hands on his hips grabbing at the waistline of his boxers. They tugged until he lifted up enough to have them sliding down his legs and being chucked off to the floor. A wad of fabric pulled at his chin before he had enough sense to raise his arms. The shirt was gone from his body, ruffling up his senses as much as it did the hair now laying limply over his face. Cool air hit his skin with a slap, ghosted over his chest and cock laying half-hard and mocking against his thigh. It was just a little kissing. Completely unfair. He shouldn’t be so far gone body and mind because of a single person. 

Hinata left him again to rummage through the untidy contents atop their nightstand. He shifted back and forth, one foot to the other, in an odd little naked hop as he searched for the treasured bottle lying somewhere amongst half-empty water glasses, tissues, underused mouthguards, various lotions and braces and anything else they’d tossed up on it without a care to find the proper place. 

A small grunt of success left through his nose as he found it and climbed his way back up onto the bed. Back up onto his rightful place, sinking down into Atsumu with a sigh and arms around his neck. Hinata always took to his lap like a throne. Comfortable and satisfied, he sat with dignity, if not edging on hauteur. 

He smelled faintly of cheap locker room soap from the post-match shower, but then more heavily of beer and the slightest tinge of sweat at his hairline. It was a medley that shouldn’t have been alluring, but it was. Shouldn’t have led Atsumu to draw a line with his tongue from shoulder to ear, but he did. Salk and skin were pleasant in his mouth as he switched from open-mouthed kisses to teeth nipping at the tender spot below a lax jaw. 

“Don’t-” The whiny complaint coupled with the weak push at his shoulder only spurred Atsumu’s to suck harder, dig his teeth in a little more. In turn, Hinata pushed again but squeezed- held on- in a way at that belied the frustration in his voice. “Miya- _Why?”_ He lamented loud but insincere as his head went back with a groan. 

Atsumu detached himself with a snap of teeth and a rough jostle to Hinata frame as he picked his legs up, planted his feet in the sheets, and trapped the other to his chest. “Don’t call me that.” 

Huffing at the ceiling, Hinata gripped his shoulders firmly and shifted to rest his weight against the knees digging into his back. “Don’t be rude, then. I don’t need to walk into practice tomorrow with a throat full of red. We’re not teenagers and-” 

“And what do you care if people see? Not like they don’t already know.” 

“It’s unprofessional.” 

_“Unprofessional?”_ His sneer got Hinata tucking his chin down and glaring at him. “Half the shit you pull out there is unprofessional. I swear you taunt people for fun with yer flashy moves and cocky remarks- At least this way they won’t mistake it for flirtin’.” 

“I don’t flirt during matches!” 

“That’s a fat fuckin’ lie.” 

“Fine.” He wiggled around again, probably trying to play it off as getting comfortable- as if there wasn’t a not so subtle dick against his ass and he wasn’t a cheeky shit that liked to tease. “But it’s only with you- what's the harm?” 

“What was that?” 

“Hmm?” _Always playing innocent._ But there was purpose behind the slow push down of his weight and the way he’d taken to petting the hair at Atsumu’s nape. “I mess with you during a game, sure. But other people? No, stupid. I just figure you might need to loosen up when you get all serious. And you get a special kinda glare when you’re trying not to pay attention to me.” 

“Little shit.” 

“It’s cute.” 

_“Shaddup.”_ Atsumu sunk away from him but that only encouraged Hinata to lean forward more. 

Pressed up as close as he could get, Hinata’s smile spread against his neck after a slide of his lips. “Hot too.” There was a soft laugh against his pulse, a warm breath that tickled and made his hands twitch to touch. 

“Yeah? Just proves me right. You’re so unprofessional, Shou-kun.” 

_“You_ shut up.” He reared back, beaming with mischief and triumph. Eyes never leaving him, Hinata fumbled in the sheet before shoving the bottle of lube against Atsumu’s chest. “And get to work, Big shit.” 

“Funny.” Atsumu remarked with the pop of a cap. 

“Clever.” 

The attempted correction went promptly ignored. Atsumu focused on resetting Hinata’s attitude and wiping that smug grin away by trailing a slick finger between his cheeks- light touch, shallow, teasing- just enough to frustrate them both. 

His intention, his request, was clear- and maybe on a different night, Hinata would have kept fighting back. But exhaustion and desire were on Atsumu’s side, and it didn’t take much to get Hinata subtly pushing back into the faint, luring brush just shy of where it needed to be. With careful but practiced efficiency he allowed a single digit to slide in. It was nothing at all, but it still had a nose buried against his collar as Hinata hummed and curved himself into it. 

Handfuls of minutes were marked by the addition of finger after finger, the speed at which they rubbed and prodded, the way each one made Hinata jolt and rock back into them. Unlike Hinata, Atsumu took his time. More than he probably needed to- clearly more than Hinata wanted him to if the way he began to huff and writhe was anything to go by. But Atsumu only gave in once the constant stream of complaints disguised as innocent whimpers weighed on his patience a bit too heavy. 

_“Fine.”_ He snapped, dragging his fingers out with an unforgiving spread and twist of his wrist. 

What little pain it might have caused wasn’t anything displeasing. In fact, it seemed welcome given Hinata’s startled breath and the minute dip of his lashes. 

Twisting to the side, Atsumu wrenched the drawer of their nightstand open. 

“Get me one.” Atsumu paused in his reach which made Hinata stumble to continue. “Too tired to clean up.” 

“Is it past your bedtime?” He mocked as he flicked a condom at Hinata’s chest before ripping open his own. 

Rolling the thin rubber down his length, Hinata scoffed and quipped with a jab of his own. “Shut up, old man.” 

“Fuck you-” He knocked against Hinata’s side with his knuckles and got him to lift up so could reach between their legs and work the condom over his cock followed by a few lazy stokes. “-eight months doesn’t make me elderly.” 

“Tell that to your knees.” 

Patting his feet rapidly against the mattress, his knees thumped hard against Hinata’s back. “Yeah? What about ‘em?” 

“Don’t push too hard. You’ll wear yourself out and we can’t have our precious setter getting exhausted.” 

“I’m perfectly capable.” Atsumu tutted as he spread his knees wider. 

“Of what, exactly?” 

“Handling you.” One hand clutched Hinata by the waist to pull him forward, “Matching you.” The other took a slack grip around his own cock to help guide the nudge and slow push inside. “Pleasing you.” Hinata sucked air quick between his teeth but never broke that stare. “Showing you I’m the only one you’ll ever need.” 

“You’ve got some high hopes.” His voice was tight, tongue pressing between his lips while Atsumu helped him ease down. 

“I’ve got big dreams. It’s why we get along so well, dontcha think?” 

Comfortably seated against his thighs, Hinata dared to laugh. Even just the little rumble of it was enough to have Atsumu taking his waist in both hands again. “That’s the reason, huh?” 

“You got a better one?” His tone was far too serious and challenging for the bedroom, but still, it brought out Hinata’s goofy grin and another prickling laugh. 

How someone could titter so pure and free all the while lifting himself and sinking back over a cock like it wasn’t something filthy was near comical. All slick sounds and hints of moans, everyone’s picture perfect star of friendliness was a terrifying siren to those that knew his true nature. He could pretend all he wanted that he was unaware how many people sat in his palm and willingly wrapped themselves around his fingers, but Atsumu knew better. 

At least he could hope Hinata was as equally doomed and infatuated as he was. 

“Say,” Atsumu breathed out, letting his head tip back and a smirk come across his face. “Isn’t this the best?” 

Soothing his hands up Atsumu’s chest as he moved, Hinata gave a snort. “You mean, aren’t _you_ the best-” 

“It’s the same, really.” Hinata shrugged, his rhythm steady but drowsy. The unusual lack of intention to the way he moved accompanied by the blatant disregard of the acclaim Atsumu was clearly fishing for was frustrating to say the least. “It wasn’t this good before me, yeah?” 

“’Tsumu, please-” 

It wasn’t a request, or encouragement, it was an annoyed plea to stop. To save him from the embarrassment of feeding into Atsumu’s demanding pride. 

“Was it?” Atsumu doubled down with a sharp edge to his tone and a tightened grip on the soft skin beneath his fingers. “Tell me, won’t you?” Hinata stilled, knowing that voice well. But it wasn’t fear or distaste- no, the lift of Hinata’s brows and slight curve up of his mouth made that clear. “Hmm?” 

_“No.”_

Atsumu was being toyed with. And maybe Hinata would have laughed again if he wasn’t startled into sudden submission with the quick drive up of Atsumu’s thrusts, grounded by the dig of his heels in the sheets. 

“No? You won’t tell me.” 

“No-” 

“No what?” A flash of Hinata’s teeth gnashed together, the defiance and mirth that still yearned for control- it made Atsumu gleam with delight. “Come on and use your words- it can’t be that hard.” 

“You-” 

Atsumu jerked him forward, filling him deep and knocking out both his words along with a shaky, little keen. “Me? What about me?” 

“The best,” Dark eyes, wet lips, words oozing out like honey, “Better than anything.” 

“Anything and anyone.” 

Hinata nodded with quick bobs of his head and a chirp as Atsumu held tight and roughly threw his hips up. Maybe Hinata didn’t even mean it. It could’ve easily just been something to placate Atsumu’s ego. But Atsumu found that it didn’t really matter if it was genuine or not. His hubris responded to it like outright praise, not just quiet mutterings trailing on the backend of a moan. Hot delight trickled through his veins. Even just the implication of superiority was sufficient kindling for the vigorous change in pace. 

Erratic little gasps were punched out with every slap of skin. They fell down against his face as his wide eyes remained unable to look away. Hinata had shut his once his brow scrunched and his mouth seemed unwilling to close. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, surely this was as good as it could get. 

Atsumu sought that validation shamelessly. Maybe some would find it embarrassing and needy to constantly choke himself like a dog against the collar of Hinata’s affection, but the payout was worth it every time. So very worth the dizzying buzz of every nerve, every fiber of him preening with the achievement of pleasing the one thing he’d ever cared to love more than he loved himself. 

“Whose are you?” His ask was abrupt and ragged. 

Hinata shook his head, fingers digging into Atsumu’s shoulders in opposition. Atsumu tried to persuade him by pulling him down roughly and holding him there, full, constricting, wanting, verging on desperate. Hinata’s breath was shallow. He tossed his head side to side again but still kept a slow circling of his hips. 

“Not doin’ this.” He finally opened his eyes, fiery and brazen in the night. “I don’t _belong_ to you.” 

“Oh, Shouyou,” Atsumu hummed sweetly, detaching one hand from Hinata’s waist, squeezed red and sweaty. Soft as he could, he trailed his fingertips down the outside of a quivering thigh. Around the curve of his knee, they dipped to the inside and took their time inching back up. “You wanna feel good, right?” With a finger lightly grazing the underside of his cock, Hinata moaned loud and open. Nearly shaking atop him, Hinata hiccupped through an inhale and nodded. “Answer me, then, I’ll give you everything you want.” 

_“-urs.”_ A faint whisper barely audible over their panting. 

“I couldn’t quite hear that.” But still, he smiled and wrapped his hand around the twitching heat under his fingers. “Whose are you?” His fist was loose, strokes slow, but Hinata broke all the same. 

“I’m yours.” Head lifting, hands pushing down onto Atsumu’s shoulders and finally managing to pick himself up again, Hinata stared him down. “And you’re mine,” Atsumu could already feel the way Hinata’s frame shook; but Hinata kept himself up, proving his point with the same determination he held for everything else important to him. “Right?” 

“Yeah.” Atsumu couldn’t help but grin until he was too preoccupied with a mashing, painful kiss. 

“I’m yours,” Hinata rambled on repeat in the spaces between their lips meeting. _“Yours.”_

“I’m yours,” Atsumu echoed each and every time. 

It melted into a chant, whispered and fervent like a secret promise all their own. Lips moved, stuck on muttering those few words that frantically flew back and forth. Push and pull of bodies, foreheads glued together, arms winding to clutch at sweaty skin- They came like a distant haze, who first was lost to not really knowing where one ended and the other began. Desperately clinging with taught limbs and sharing heaved, hot breaths between open mouths, stiff, slightly trembling forms relaxed into a slow rocking. Languid rolls of their hips led a slick come down that edged the line between blissful and too much. It stopped only once their gasping settled into tired, deep breaths. Hinata’s fingers stopped digging into his skin long enough for Atsumu to slide down into the pillows and finally open his eyes to one of his favorite views. 

Brilliant, carmine cheeks haunted Atsumu’s dreams- his hopes- his every thought- He assumed one day they would stop reigning over him so absolutely; but each time he caught a glimpse of them, their hold on every muscle grew tighter. He couldn’t look away. Not when he had the privilege of knowing he was the reason they could hold so much color. Or that once Hinata caught him staring- probably grinning like a fucking fool- it only got worse. That color would seep into his neck, make his shoulders and chest a blotchy smattering of pale skin and rosy flush. He’d keep his eyes averted, busying himself with leaning over the bed and dropping the tied condoms in the bin before rearing back up into a stretch. Arms over his head, he’d reach until his spine cracked and the last bit of tension slid off his bones. 

“Quit staring.” He would mutter every time before turning away- but then he’d always look back a second time to make sure Atsumu’s eyes were still on him. 

As if everyone wasn’t looking at him all the time. Watching. Admiring. Envying. 

But him looking back, that’s what made it special. To be acknowledged and wanted just as badly. 

Then he’d look away again, fiddle with the sheets until he could get his legs under them and lay down. 

It was a frenetic ritual that Atsumu couldn’t have adored more. He stayed quiet through it all, which probably didn’t help how intent his stare must have been as it watched each little movement and gesture. But Hinata never complained, not seriously, so it happened again and again. He’d gaze upon his boyfriend flutter around until eventually settling himself against Atsumu’s side and letting out a long and content sigh. 

“You know,” Turning his head, cheek squished into a shoulder, Hinata drew errant swirls along the plane of Atsumu’s chest. “You can’t get all angry every time I talk to him.” Atsumu only grunted until Hinata pinched softly at his skin. “I mean it.” 

“You’re too nice to him. I know he’s just pretendin’ to act all aloof and goody-goody. I’d like t’see how he is when I turn my back.” 

“He’s not acting.” Propping himself up on an elbow, Hinata loomed over him. “He’s just a dumbass. You both are.” 

Atsumu let out a quiet _pff_ and turned his face into the pillow. 

“You are, but I still love you.” Leaning in, Hinata flowered kisses along the curve of his cheek. “Say it back,” He whispered at the corner of his mouth. “If you get to make me say embarrassing shit, I should get to do it too.” Atsumu stared hard at the wall, pettiness overriding the urge to give in to the tickle of hands skimming his arms and a mouth pressed to his jaw. _“’Tsumu-”_ He whined, drawn out and shrill, before sliding over onto the bed beside him. “Say it back or I’ll tell Bo you’re being an ass again.” 

With another displeased sound, Atsumu sent his elbow jabbing blinding to the side only for Hinata to take hold of it and push back. 

“I don’t need poppa bird coming to protect his chicklet.” 

“Then say it.” 

Atsumu stilled, glaring quietly at the wall until he sighed and took to rolling over. “I do love you,” He muttered, blinking slow and exhausted as he settled on his side. Hinata smiled up at him- a smile that fell right back into an irritated scowl as soon as Atsumu finished with a hushed, _“Shorty.”_

Wriggling closer, Hinata grumbled while tucking himself into Atsumu’s front. “Good job ruining it.” 

“You can’t win every time, Shou. There wouldn’t be any room for my success, then.” Dragging the blanket up, Atsumu resigned himself to being trapped by fingers grabbing at his shirt and a foot hooking around his calf. 

“I dunno,” Head moving side to side in a slow nuzzle, Hinata breathed deep and comfortable. “This sure does feel a lot like winning to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter! [ @scuttlebuttles](https://twitter.com/scuttlebuttles?s=17)  
> 


End file.
